The Once and Future Thing
"The Once and Future Thing" is the 12nd and 13rd episodes divided in two-parts of the 1st season of Justice League Unlimited and a crossover with Static Shock aired in 2005. The "Part One: Weird Western Tales" it's aired on January 22 and the "Part Two: Time, Warped" it's aired on January 29 in the same year. Plot "Part One: Weird Western Tales" In the future Gotham City, David Clinton is scolded by his wife about clogging up the garage with his collection of historical artifacts. Timidly, he tries to explain their importance: they're originals that he retrieved from their respective time periods, using a time machine he built. Enid's initial amazement turns to fury, and she delivers an even more blistering scolding, saying that he could have used the machine to make them rich and powerful instead. David objects by saying the consequences of the misuse of time travel, but Enid won't listen. He's had enough of her and disappears into a time portal leaving behind his shocked wife. In the present day, Batman and John Stewart are lunching in the Watchtower's commissary. Though Shayera has rejoined the League, John denies any awkwardness, claiming he's moved on and is now seeing Vixen. Batman scoffs in disbelief, so John turns the tables and asks Batman what's "going on" between him and Wonder Woman. Batman stiffly denies that anything is going on, saying that his work is too important for him to be distracted by a relationship, while admitting that Diana has many admirable qualities—only for Wonder Woman herself to appear behind him, having heard a good deal of what he said, and seductively tell him to "keep digging". The awkward moment is interrupted when an intruder alarm sounds. The three of them follow it to Batman's crew quarters and find David trying to steal one of Batman's utility belts. He escapes into a time portal, and they follow. They arrive in the middle of the Oklahoma Territory in 1879. After turning the tables on a trio of highwaymen, they adopt cowboy clothes and ride into the nearest town Elkhorn. Right away they see what is wrong: the new "sheriff" Tobias Manning and his thugs are equipped with radically advanced weapons. After losing a hand of poker, Manning throws his opponent in jail. The League go to break him out, and he introduces himself as Bartholomew Aloysius Lash, a.k.a. Bat Lash. His cell mate is David, who explains that Manning stole his time machine and has been using it to poach advanced technology from the future and make himself ruler of the town. As they leave the jail, they are attacked by Manning's thugs, who are overcome by a sort of Wild West Justice League, to which Bart belongs: Jonah Hex, El Diablo, and Ohiyesa Smith (the former sheriff of Elkhorn). Banding together, the new and old Leagues travel to Manning's headquarters in the desert; his men confront them with an arsenal of bizarre weapons, including robotic dinosaurs, main battle tanks, and android exoskeletons. They overcome his men, and Smith personally bests Manning in a knife fight. Freed, David snatches the time belt away and disappears into another portal. Again, Batman, John, and Wonder Woman follow him. This time, they arrive in the future Gotham City and are immediately confronted by the Jokerz: Bonk, Chucko, Dee Dee, Ghoul, and Woof. They are soon joined by that era's Justice League Unlimited: Batman II, Static, and Warhawk. As they square off against the Jokerz, Warhawk catches sight of John and says... "Dad?". "Part Two: Time, Warped" The Jokerz have been "upgraded" with cybernetic weapons that are advanced even for that time, and the combined Justice League and JLU have no choice but to retreat, but they refuse to do that except for Terry because they wanted to fight the Jokerz. Batman II tries to open up a boom tube, but his Mother Box is destroyed. Static creates a blinding light, followed by John Stewart creating a maze to distract the Jokerz. They return to the ruins of Hamilton Hill High School, which serves as headquarters for what is left of the League—the three who have already appeared, plus the aged Bruce Wayne. Warhawk introduces himself as Rex Stewart. John asks who his mother was; regarding his winged suit, he replies "Kind of obvious, don't you think?". They explain that Clinton has decided to emulate Tobias Manning, and made himself a warlord in his own time, now calling himself "Lord Chronos". In his previous time travels, he had been careful about not disrupting history. Now he has abandoned that restraint, poaching technology from the future and historical monuments from the past, all to transform Gotham into his personal kingdom. Years ago, the Watchtower and the Batcave were destroyed, and most of the Justice League, including John and Wonder Woman, were killed, in an attack by Chronos' cybernetically-enhanced army of Jokerz. Static finds hope in the fact that the elderly Bruce is still alive; logically, that means that whatever the younger self is there to assist them with, they already know they'll win. Unfortunately, Bruce has no memory of traveling through time, which means that history itself has become fluid, and their future is still far from certain. Meanwhile, in the salon of the Titanic, Chronos wonders aloud how the JLU were able to intercept the Jokerz. He fixes Chucko with a glare and then opens up a time window, showing Chucko accepting a bribe from Batman II in exchange for information of when and where the Justice Leaguers would arrive. He punishes Chucko by sending him back to the time of the dinosaurs, just before the cataclysmic event that killed them off. Returning to the future, Chronos orders the remaining Jokerz to track down the League. Alone with Enid, Chronos crows that he's proven her wrong, and "amounted to something" after all—rich, powerful, and the undisputed master of space and time. Timorously, Enid reminds him of his earlier warnings about interfering with the time stream, and he irritably snaps at her that he can handle it. Then, Enid gingerly asks him to release her mother (his mother-in-law) from "the thing", like he promised earlier. Chronos' mood blackens, saying that it is no more than her mother deserves, for calling him a failure for so many years—and, he rants, Enid always said the same, when all he wanted was for her to love him. Now openly terrified, Enid begs him to forgive her, but he coldly turns his back on her. As a result of Chronos' recklessness, serious disruptions in the space-time continuum have begun. To Batman and Bruce's horror, Wonder Woman fades away just as she is suggests that they could prevent everything from happening in the first place; now she never left Themyscira—or worse, was never even born. There are even signs that the universe itself is moving towards entropy. Batman is able to write a program to shut down Chronos' time belt, but they need to find him first. He figures that the old ways are best, and heads out to track down a snitch. Batman II warns him that Gotham has changed, but he simply asks his older self if criminals are still a superstitious, cowardly lot; the answer is yes. The combined League captures Ghoul and Batman interrogates him. Ghoul is initially defiant, and Bruce, disgusted that he was ever "that green", shows his younger self how it's really done—and the scene fades to a short while later—as Ghoul is spilling everything he knows in a rapid voice. He says Chronos moves around each night, never staying in the same place but Ghoul knows where his wife is. In the middle of their search, John phases out and is replaced by Hal Jordan calmly saying "I'm up to speed. Carry on.". The League confronts Enid, staying in a pyramid (poached either from ancient Egypt or Las Vegas). She is as contemptuous of her husband as before, though now she is also afraid of him. She says that his moving around is a myth, and he always stays in the same place. That place is the Elkhorn town jail, which he has poached and planted in the middle of the Coliseum as it's the place where he feels safest. Hal then fades away and John comes back. Before they can grab Chronos's time-belt, however, Enid rousts him awake, spoiling their ambush. Chronos summons his Jokerz; in the ensuing battle, Static is sucked into a suddenly-appearing time portal. Another time-shift occures where a group of soldiers appear, they believe everyone to monsters and shoots at Batman II, he is injured but soon becomes captured and tied together by four clones of Dee Dee. They proceed to electrocute him and he screams in agony. Bruce hears his screams and calls out to Terry, however the screaming ends; Bruce is devastated and mourns the loss of Terry. As the universe itself starts to collapse, Chronos declares that it's time for "another approach". Then he gives Enid a farewell peck on the cheek, yells "you'll love me next time!" and disappears into another time portal. John and Batman follow, and see he is now heading to the beginning of time, which will enable him to re-write the history of the entire universe and become a god. As they hurtle towards the source, they catch up with Chronos and Batman uploads the debugging program into the belt. They are still heading towards the source... when Batman and John open their eyes and find themselves in the Watchtower cafeteria. Wonder Woman joins them, having no memory of what they've done. John and Batman are the only ones who remember what happened. John sees Shayera Hol, and remembers Warhawk. John asks about what happened to Chronos. Batman, smiling, says he re-programmed the belt to ensure that Chronos would never come to exist... In the future, Enid delivers the same scolding she did before; as before, Clinton angrily activates his belt to get away from her—and unknowingly jumps back in time to a few seconds ago, at the beginning of Enid's scolding, over and over again. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Notes Errors Cultural References Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:Static Shock Category:Justice League Category:Justice League episodes Category:Justice League Unlimited episodes Category:Static Shock episodes Category:DC animated universe Category:DC animated universe episodes Category:DC Comics Category:Crossovers